


Punishment

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blood, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Heterosexual relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Rape, Violent Sex, pissed off!Junsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu is pissed ...
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 6





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu waited until Jaejoong left for filming. Yoochun didn’t have to be on the set until later, as they were filming a night scene. Junsu had to be at the practice studio in an hour. Plenty of time.

Yoochun stood and rinsed his breakfast plate in the sink. Junsu watched him, eyes narrowing. He wore only sweat pants, and they were low enough on his hips that Junsu knew there was no underwear underneath them. The man was gorgeous, even more so since he’d been working out to look better on TV.

Junsu waited for the moment.

Just before Yoochun left the kitchen, Junsu said, “Hey, Chunnie.”

Yoochun flinched.

Barely constrained anger flew threw Junsu at that involuntary admission of guilt.

“What’s up, Su?” Yoochun said, turning around.

Junsu stood up and handed his phone to Yoochun. “Read that.”

Junsu watched him, the message playing through his head. _Oh Yoochun I can’t wait to see you tonight. I’m aching for you._

Yoochun’s eyes went wide.

“Why is my girlfriend sending you text messages about how much she can’t wait to see you?”

He looked up at Junsu. “Su, I—”

Junsu hit him.

Yoochun steadied himself on the wall. Junsu’s phone clattered to the floor. “Su?”

“I really don’t want to hear it,” Junsu said. “What are you going to tell me anyway? We’re just friends? It means nothing? I’m not stupid, Yoochun.”

“She—”

Junsu knocked his legs out from under him, and then grabbed Yoochun’s hair.

Yoochun yelped, hands reaching to loosen the pressure as Junsu pulled up.

“She said your name once.” Junsu pushed Yoochun to his stomach and then straddled his body, hand still firmly in Yoochun’s hair. With his other hand he unbuckled his belt. “God, it was hot. She was on the couch. I was kneeling on the floor.”

_Button._

“She had her legs around my waist.”

“Su—”

Junsu slammed the side of Yoochun’s head to the floor. “Shut up.”

_Zipper._

“She was moaning, body arching as I fucked her, and she was begging me, begging me to go faster. And then she called me Chun.” He pulled his cock free from his pants and started stroking. “She froze, terrified, but I pretended that I hadn’t heard her and kept fucking her. And I imagined it, I imagined what it would look like if you were fucking her, and god, it was hot.”

Yoochun was whimpering again, struggling a bit. Junsu tightened his hold on his hair.

“And then, god, I don’t know why, Yoochun, but then I pictured you in her place, you with your legs around my waist, my cock sliding in and out of your hole.” He slid his other hand off his cock and over Yoochun’s ass. “And you screaming my name.” He hooked fingers at the band of sweat pants and started tugging down.

“I know you were with her last night, Yoochun.”

“Junsu, please—” He broke off with a hiss when Junsu smacked his bare ass. And Junsu slapped him again, and again, until Yoochun was whining, and his ass was bright red. Junsu’s hand hurt, but he didn’t care. He wrapped the heated skin around his cock, moaning as he stroked himself again. With a deep breath, Junsu released Yoochun’s hair and used both hands to finish pulling the sweats off.

Yoochun tried to get away, twisting to the side and grabbing the door frame to pull himself away. But Junsu was expecting it. He landed an elbow in Yoochun’s gut, and then grabbed the other man’s balls and twisted.

Junsu leaned into his face, stroking his cock again.

“Don’t you want to hear the rest, Yoochun? Don’t you want to hear about how I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming your name as I came in her pussy? How I was wishing it was your ass clenching around me? How about when I dug my fingers into her and scooped out the come and smeared it on her lips, thinking about you swallowing for me?”

Yoochun’s eyes were shut, wincing, as he shook his head. “Don’t, Su, don’t.”

“Don’t what, Yoochun?”

Junsu slapped his face with all the power he had behind the blow. It was enough to daze the other man again, and Junsu pushed him back to his stomach. Junsu shut his eyes, smiling as a steady stream of whimpers escaped Yoochun’s lips. God, he needed to fuck him now.

Junsu ripped off his jeans, not bothering to remove the tank top. He laid his body along Yoochun’s, his cock pressing between Yoochun’s ass. Yoochun tried to buck him off. Junsu fisted his hand into Yoochun’s hair again and yanked his head back. He shoved his fingers in Yoochun’s mouth. “Suck on them, bastard. It’s the only lube you’re going to get.”

Yoochun’s muffled protest turned to a gag as Junsu shoved his fingers deeper.

“Suck them.”

Junsu’s eyes shut again as Yoochun’s mouth closed around his fingers. Junsu fucked Yoochun’s mouth with them, groaning when Yoochun tried to bite down.

“I take it you think that’s enough,” he said and pulled them away.

“Su, god, don’t, Junsu, please.”

“Fuck you, Yoochun.”

Junsu forced two fingers into Yoochun hole at once.

Yoochun screamed, hands flat on the floor, body arching against Junsu’s, and Junsu almost came.

“Su, god, don’t. Please stop. I’m sorry!”

“I wish I had something to shut your mouth with.”

Instead, Junsu forced another finger into Yoochun’s body. Yoochun screamed again, trying to pull away regardless of the tight hold Junsu had on his hair. After only a few more moments, Junsu couldn’t take it anymore. He removed his fingers from his body and his hair. Yoochun’s protests were weak as Junsu grabbed his hips in a tight grip. He spit into his hand and covered his cock with it. His cock was so hard, already so close to bursting.

Junsu positioned his cock and thrust in, as far as he could until Yoochun’s body refused to let him go further. Yoochun was screaming, hands scrabbling on the tile, trying to find something to grab. He pressed his face against the floor and screamed louder as Junsu pulled out and in, forcing himself deeper. He spread Yoochun cheeks, watching as his cock slid in and out of Yoochun’s abused hole. Deep red painted his cock.

“Oh, god,” Junsu muttered and moved faster, sliding more easily now as Yoochun’s body tore further.

It was better than anything Junsu could have imagined

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this Yoochun.”

Only a whimper answered him.

Junsu kept one hand gripping an ass cheek, nails digging into the skin. The other he put back in Yoochun’s hair, pulling harder on it than before. Yoochun’s body arched up as he screamed again. Junsu leaned forward, enough to bite Yoochun’s neck, marking him just below his ear. Too high to hide with clothes. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, and he tongued the gash now in Yoochun’s neck.

Another scream.

Junsu broke away from his neck, and let go of his hair. Yoochun fell weakly to the floor. Junsu held his hips up, high enough to easily slide in and out. He sped up as Yoochun’s tight body shook around his cock.

“Fuck, Yoochun,” Junsu moaned as pleasure twisted through him. His breath came out in gasps, his hips snapped forward, slapping against Yoochun’s body. Intense, completely intense. Jusnu’s skin felt like it was on fire, his nerve endings snapping and zinging pleasures through him. No woman would ever make him feel like this. No woman could. His cock belonged in Yoochun. Always in Yoochun. Whether the man wanted it or not.

Junsu growled as a powerful wave of pleasure hit him all at once. His forced himself to stop, body pressed firmly against skin, his cock filling Yoochun.

Yoochun’s body spasmed, jerked, his hole clutched around his cock, and with a guttural moan of Yoochun’s name, Junsu let himself go, come overflowing from Yoochun’s hole.

As the waves of pleasure continued to course through him, Junsu leaned over Yoochun’s body and pressed light kisses up and down his spine, waiting for the pleasure to fade enough that he could move.

Yoochun was still whimpering, he had never stopped.

Another moment, and Junsu finally pulled out. He kept Yoochun’s cheeks spread, watching as come and blood dribbled down the inside of his thighs.

Junsu licked his lips and then dipped his head down and licked Yoochun’s hole. His eyes shut with a groan and he licked again, swallowing the sinful mixture of tastes.

Yoochun whimpered and tried to move away.

Junsu shoved his fingers into Yoochun, covering them thoroughly. He shoved Yoochun onto his side, and then smeared blood and come over Yoochun’s lips and face.

“Lick your lips.”

Yoochun turned his head away.

Junsu pressed his fingers against Yoochun’s lips, easily pressing past the barricade.

“Lick them clean,” Junsu said.

Yoochun’s tongue wrapped around his fingers and Junsu’s eyes shut. God, he wanted to feel that tongue on his cock.

“Next time I’m going to fuck your throat,” Junsu said. He took his fingers away, leaned in and licked Yoochun’s lips before standing up. He wiped his cock and body off with Yoochun’s sweats, and then put his pants back on.

“I have to be at the studio in fifteen minutes,” he said. “I’ll see you later.”

Junsu took one more look at Yoochun lying naked and bloody on the kitchen floor. He smirked. “You might want to clean that up. No reason for Jaejoong to ask unnecessary questions.”


End file.
